


dirty little Sammy boy, Bite me

by Alphanimpala92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Fingerfucking, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphanimpala92/pseuds/Alphanimpala92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot, Sam has the impala when he breaks down, he decides he needs a drink, he flirts with the bartender, but does he score or dose he get turned down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dirty little Sammy boy, Bite me

While driving in the black 1967 Impala, Sam began to smell this really weird scent, like something was burning, pulling the car over and popping the hood, Sam sighed as he remembered he knew nothing about this car.

Sam fished his hand around in his pockets, searching for his phone, when finding his phone he dallied his brothers number, dreading having to tell him there was something wrong with his baby.   He waited as the other end of the line rung endlessly, when receiving a very harsh hello; he began to feel sick to his stomach.

“Hey Dean, are you sitting down?”

“What do you need Sam? I’m kinda in the middle of something here.”

“Well uh I kinda have some bad news.”

“Sammy I’m sure whatever it is, it can until later.”

“Dean you have to promise me, that when I tell you this, you won’t kill me.”

“Sam,”

“I’m broke down there’s something wrong with the Impala.”

“If you fucked my car, I swear to god I’m goanna rip your lungs out!”

When hearing dean yell,  Sam Winced with fear shedding through his body. “Dean I – I – it just broke down, I swear I didn’t do anything to it.”

 “Jeuses Christ! Sam, I’m on my way, where the hells are you?”

Sam’s eyes wandered looking for a street sign, something to help him out, spotting a bar called twisted toxics, he mumbled back into the phone. “I’m near a bar called twisted toxics; it’s about 25 miles from the hotel.”

“Don’t move I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Hanging up the phone and slamming the hood shut, and obeying his older brother’s order, Sam sat on the hood of the impala, waiting for what seemed like hours, he decided he needed a drink.

Scooting of the hood of the car, he strolled over to the bar, walking in and grabbing a seat, he waited on the bartender, when she made her way over to him, he flashed a cheek to cheek smirk, to her. “’two shots, of jack please. “

The bartender spun around yanking two shot glasses of the counter, she filled them to the rim, and handed them to him. “Here you go stud!” and then walked off.

Sam eyed the girl up and down, loving her tight fitting in all the right places, black mini skirt and, half reveling white shirt. Licking his lips he down the two shots, wincing at the burning in his lungs and chest.

After a couple shots Sam wasn’t feeling any pain, wetting his lips and biting down on his bottom lip, he could feel himself growing hard just from looking at her, sliding his hand down inside his jeans, he began to rub on his cock, trying to bite back moan, as she walked towards him. - Sam then wrapped his long skinny fingers around his cock, and began to pump his hand in a up and down motion.

Stopping and bending over in front of Sam sent him over the edge, licking his lips and clearing his throat, catching her attention; she turned and flashed, him a quick smirk before saying.

“Hey there tiger, what’s a handsome man like you, sitting alone?”

“Do you wanna be my slut?”

“What?”

“Do you even know what slut, stands for? Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing”

“Oh well if you put it that way, then sure.”

 Sam jumped out of his seat and grabbing her by the wrist. “Let’s go”

Not wasting anytime they ran out the door, Sam slammed her against the brick wall, lifting her hands and pinning them above her head, he kissed his way from her mouth to neck.

Nipping her sweet tasting skin sucking some into his mouth he gently bit down, hearing moan escape her throat he pulled back, sliding his hands up and under her shirt lifting it over her head, leaving her in only her bra and skirt. – Sam begin to lick his way down from her neck to her waist line, stopping there he looked up and purred. “This has to go.”

Hooking his hands inside her skirt and underwear, he slowly slide them down her long freshly shaved legs, he then licked her stomach teasing her. – running her hand trough his short brown hair, gripping handful she yanked his head back. –“I wanna feel your tongue sliding in and out of my pussy; I want to hear you lapping up, my juices as I cum on your face.”

Using his fingers he spread open her pussy lips, slowly injecting his tongue, he licked over her clit, hitting her g –spot he flicked his tongue up and down, and dipped his tongue inside.- digging her nails into his scalp, she heard him grunt “your pussy taste so sweet.”

Once they were fully undressed and naked, Sam flipped them around so his back was leaning against the brick wall, lifting her up, Sam wrapped her legs around his hips, sliding her down onto his cock, burring himself inside the wet  sweet tasting and smelling pussy.

Working muscles in her thighs, making her breast bounce in his face, as she rode him like a pony- Sam thumbed her clit making her shake, as the shockwaves shot through her tiny body, bucking his hips up burring his cock further into her.

Gripping her firmly and tightly he pulled her on and off is cock, helping and allowing her to ride him even faster and harder. She bites back a moan to keep from being too loud.

Sam’s pleasuring bliss, sending a burning roar through her stomach. “I want you to fuck me so hard; I want to feel the burning ache for days.”

Sam picked up his pace thrusting in and out of her so hard, his balls smacked against her ass, he then slid two digits in his mouth, slicking them up; he slide  both digits inside her ass jamming them in  and out of her ass, as he fucked her pussy with his dick.

Bringing her to her climax she came with a shout, sliding down off his hips, she engulfed his cock into her mouth, taking him down so deep, she began to gag. – the feeling sending over the edge, using one hand wrapping it her long blonde chestnut colored hair, and the other hand went to the back of her neck, he pushed her head down, making her take him deeper down so her tongue touched his sack.

Sam’s entire body shook with pleasure, as she bobbed her head up and down his cock, tasting her own juices on him, sucking him clean, bringing her tongue up and sliding it in the slit of cock, Sam pleaded with her to make him cum, feeling her small wet lips wrapped around his cock, drove him crazy, Sam on the verge of his own climax. “Make me cum baby, I want to cum all over face and chest, I want you feel this unforgettable warm cum roll down your body, oh fuck.”

A couple more bobs was all it took bring Sam to his own climax; he pulled back and squirted all over her face and chest, hitting her right in the eyes and hair.

Sam pulled her up into his arms pressing their full naked bodies, against each-other, only then did he hear someone clear their throat and the gruff voice spoke.

“Sammy! That is for the bedroom, in which we do have you know?”

The tiny girl shot a confused glare between the two guys, and then spoke.

“wait a minute, who the hell are and why are the two of you, sharing a room?”

Deans lips curved into a smirk and with a rise of his eyebrows, he spoke. “well sweetheart we are butt buddies, if you have to know.”

“wait what, are you telling me I just had sex with a gay guy. “

Sam’s face turned like 50 shades of red when hearing his brother’s smart comment. “Dean!”

“What? You didn’t say that last night Sammy, oh wait yes you did when you Cumming. Opps my bad.”

“Dean please just stop!”

Sam then turned to the tiny girl, giving a I’m sorry kind of look. “I uh- I – he’s my brother.”


End file.
